Consider the set of points that are inside or within one unit of a rectangular parallelepiped (box) that measures 3 by 4 by 5 units. Given that the volume of this set is $\displaystyle {{m+n\pi}\over
p}$, where $m$, $n$, and $p$ are positive integers, and $n$ and $p$ are relatively prime, find $m+n+p$.
Answer: First consider the points in the six parallelepipeds projecting 1 unit outward from the original parallelepiped. Two of these six parallelepipeds are 1 by 3 by 4, two are 1 by 3 by 5, and two are 1 by 4 by 5. The sum of their volumes is $2(1\cdot3\cdot4+1\cdot3\cdot5+1\cdot4\cdot5)=94$. Next consider the points in the twelve quarter-cylinders of radius 1 whose heights are the edges of the original parallelepiped. The sum of their volumes is $4\cdot{1\over4}\pi\cdot1^2(3+4+5)=12\pi$. Finally, consider the points in the eight octants of a sphere of radius 1 at the eight vertices of the original parallelepiped. The sum of their volumes is $8\cdot{1\over8}\cdot{4\over3}\pi\cdot1^3={{4\pi}\over3}$. Because the volume of the original parallelepiped is $3\cdot4\cdot 5=60$, the requested volume is $60+94+12\pi+4\pi/3=\displaystyle
{{462+40\pi}\over3}$, so $m+n+p=462+40+3=\boxed{505}$.

[asy]
size(250);
draw((0,0)--(0,12)--(12,14)--(12,2)--cycle);
fill((2,1)--(14,3)--(14,11)--(2,9)--cycle,white);
draw((2,1)--(14,3)--(14,11)--(2,9)--cycle);
draw((-3,9.5)--(13.2,12.2));
draw((12,12)--(14,11));
draw((0,10)--(2,9));
draw((0,2)--(2,1));
draw((-1.8,1.7)--(0,2));
draw((12,12.8)--(13.2,12.2)--(13.2,11.4));
draw((-1.8,1.7)--(-1.8,9.7));
draw((0,0)--(-8,4)--(-8,16)--(0,12));
fill((-1.8,1.7)--(-9.8,5.7)--(-9.8,13.7)--(-1.8,9.7)--cycle,white);
draw((-1.8,1.7)--(-9.8,5.7)--(-9.8,13.7)--(-1.8,9.7)--cycle);
draw((2,9)--(-9,14.5));
draw((0,12)--(12,14)--(4,18)--(-8,16)--cycle);
draw((-1.8,9.7)--(0,10));
draw((-9.8,13.7)--(-8,14));
draw((-9,14.5)--(-8,14.7));
draw((-9,14.5)--(-9,13.9));
fill((-1.8,9.7)--(0,10)--(-8,14)--(-9.8,13.7)--cycle,white);
fill((0,10)--(2,9)--(14,11)--(12,12)--cycle,white);
draw((-1.8,9.7)--(0,10)--(-8,14)--(-9.8,13.7)--cycle);
draw((0,10)--(2,9)--(14,11)--(12,12)--cycle);

[/asy]